Flooded
by Wake-up-Stiles
Summary: Stiles left his keys at Derek's, and decides to walk to his apartment, instead of wait for his Dad to come home, so when it starts to rain, and he is halfway there, he decides to carry on. When he gets to Derek's, he is soaked through. Then the rain gets worse, and he ends up sleeping on the coach, but when they wake up to find the roads have been flooded, what will they do next?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I had counted 100 tiles, 671 seconds, but still the minutes ticked by until the bell went.

Coach Finstock was moaning about how we were never going to graduate, and Scott was sat, staring at Allison with longing and want.

I, however, was counting the seconds on the clock to when the bell would go off. My leg was jumping up and down, and I was twiddling a pen in my hand. There was just 30 seconds until the Christmas holidays, and I was aching to get out of my seat, and kick some butt with Scott and all the other Were's. I had been promised a game of supernatural Capture the Flag, and I was so excited.

The clock had seemed to slow down, and so had my surrounding. I had a huge grin plastered from ear to ear, watching the clock tick. 5… 4… 3… 2…. 1….

I was out my seat before the bell had even rung, and out in the hall by the time it was ringing, with Scott on one side of me, and Isaac on the other.

"Hear me out right," I started, aware no one else would start a conversation. "Halloween is next Saturday, and I would really like to go to Lydia's Party. I mean, we all have to go dressed up as well." I smiled at Isaac's eye roll, "Why would I want to do that, when Derek recently bought a nice big TV with a built in DVD player?"

"Ha ha ha Isaac," I joked, I wasn't in the mood to be told I couldn't go without them, "Isaac you're coming with me whether you like it or not, dressed up and everything, and Scott, I know you don't have a problem with it, but I have already told Lydia that you and I would be helping set up."

Scott whined. I sighed. "Allison will be there." Scott lit up like a kid at Christmas. It was unbearable to see him like this; he is seriously head over heels for the hunter. "And they're picking out all our costumes; I even got them to get Derek one. I just have to convince him to come," I stated more to myself. It was going to be a bitch to get Derek to come. Even though he had become more a part of the pack since the Alphas, joining in with pack movie nights, and pack birthdays, he was still a Sourwolf.

I had reached my locker by now, to see Jackson leaning against it. "Jackson, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Don't be snide with me Stiles; I'm not in the mood. I was just here to ask what I should bring to the pack meeting tonight. Thanks to you I have been forced to join, and watch crappy movies with you."

"Oh you are so welcome by the way. And bring junk food. That's normally what everyone brings, but it wouldn't hurt to have more."

Jackson nodded and grunted once in thanks, then stalked away.

They had been let out 5 minutes ago now, and I still hadn't got to my Jeep yet. What was wrong with me? As soon as I had thought that though, the Jeep was in sight, and I was itching to get home.

The drive was short, and I listened to some weird radio station, that talked about English shows, and films that were soon to be released. I pulled into my drive way, but the police cruiser wasn't there, so my Dad hadn't been able to arrange so that he had a week off. That just meant I got too spent more time with the pack, and Scott.

I fumbled around in my pocket for my keys, but they weren't there. Damn. I had left them when I went to Derek's apartment yesterday with Scott.

They were sitting on his table, next to the big bowl in the middle, which I guess is supposed to be some sort of fruit bowl, but instead has dust coating the bottom of it. That means I would have to go over there now, or risk going to ask my Dad, and disturb him on this case he was doing. The former was of course the one I went with.

I ran back to my Jeep and tried to start it, but the engine just wheezed. My luck couldn't get any worse. I was going to have to walk all the way to Derek's house. I started my journey, with my wallet in my pocket, and my school bag on my back, and started the long trek to his apartment. Just as I stepped onto the side walk, my luck got even worse, as it started to rain down on me. Fabulous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Random Fandom (guest) for telling me, I didn't notice when I read it through that it said Christmas, and Halloween Holidays. It is supposed to be the Halloween Holidays. Thank you for the follows, and favourites this story has, they mean a lot to me since this is my first Fan fiction.**

** I don't own Teen Wolf sadly, but this is my own story.**

* * *

Chapter Two

I was soaked through once I got to Derek's, and chilled to the bone. I couldn't even feel my hands as I knocked hardly on the large sliding door to Derek's place. Footsteps padded along the floor and it was suddenly slid open to reveal the dark, brooding alpha. Even just looking at him could make you shiver if you didn't know him. God knows I did when I first saw him in the woods that day, but when I looked at him now, all I saw was an annoying, over protective puppy, with some social issues. I found it cute in a way.

A gruff voice startled me from my thoughts, but I wasn't listening, so I didn't quite hear what he said.

"What?" I asked, maybe a little too grouchy. It was the rain, I swear, the wet and cold was making me negative.

"I said," he grunted, "What the hell do you want. Pack meeting tonight is not for another hour and a half, and it's raining."

Argh, he was such a jerk sometimes, and so insipid. "I left my keys here yesterday, and to top that off, my car broke down on me. So if you would just let me in, about now would be good, and then we could maybe carry on being friends. Acquaintances, whatever we are. Just let me in, and get me a goddamned blanket, or change of clothes or something!"

He looked dishevelled for a moment, that mask on his face coming down for a second to be replaced my surprise before he quickly put it back up before moving aside to let me in. I walked in probably too hastily, and went to sit down, before he shouted at me from his room about sitting on a stool in the kitchen, otherwise I would get his darling leather sofa damp. Shame, I thought, before promptly sitting down on his nice leather couch, dropping my bag as I went down. Crap. My school books were going to be soaked through thoroughly, and Mr Harris would no doubt be a bitch about it when I returned to school, after the holidays.

Derek was now hurrying back through, scowling at me on his sofa, before handing me some of his clothes, and pointing towards his bathroom so I could get changed. I did so, trying to be quick, but the clothes that stuck to my skin made it really rather difficult to do so.

He had given me some sweatpants, that were way too big, so I had to tie the drawstrings tight around me, and even then they hung at my hips, and then he had got me one of his black Henley's, that actually fit me. It must be way too small on him if it fit me perfectly, and I briefly wondered if he kept it in case of an emergency like this. I forced the idea out my head though, because I knew hehad probably just forgotten to throw it away.

My fingers led themselves up to my dripping hair, and I proceeded to shake them through it, sending drops of water all over Derek's mirror. I decided he could clean the bathroom up. I was way too tired to do it right now.

I unlocked the bathroom door that I had forgotten that I had locked it in the first place, so I spent at least half a minute trying to free the door from its place when it decided not to open. I felt too much of a tool to look up as I walked out, but when I heard nothing I glanced up.

Derek was at the window, staring at the rain that had become heavier if that was possible. The roads were already beginning to form swimming pool size puddles. Derek's voice shattered through the silence.

"Scott and Allison can't make it tonight, because Allison's father won't let her out in this weather, the roads are becoming too dangerous. Lydia had forbidden Jackson from letting her risk being killed in a car accident, and Isaac, Boyd and Erica are at Erica's house, ad since she lives on the bottom of a hill, their cars are already near flooded."

I think that was the longest thing I have ever heard him say, so I stood there with my mouth open before answering him with.

"So they have left me with you? How charming."

I knew it was snide, but Derek would rather be out terrorizing kids at a playground, than be stuck here with me.

"Well I'm sorry Stiles, but I guess you're stuck with me, because you have no car, no phone signal, because power is out, and even though pizza arrived half an hour ago, there is only enough for me. Sorry Buddy."

I gasped at him, mocking hurt. "How dare you, You know how much I love pizza."

He shook his head, and turned to look at me. Sighed then trudged to the kitchen, whilst I decided to take a seat on the coach, where Derek had placed a blanket. He must care at least a little, I thought, before collapsing on my side and yawning loudly.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Teen Wolf sadly... :(**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Deeereeeek." I was whining, I knew it, but the smell of pizza was wafting through the door from the kitchen, and if the growling sound coming from my stomach was any indication, I was starving, and that man had just opened the box which containd heaven on a plate.

"Deeeerrrreeeek!"

I whined louder this time, even though I knew he could hear me, I was going to get on his nerves until he gave up, and gave me some of that doughy, stuffed crust goodness.

"Deeer-"

I was cut short by the sight of a plate waving in front of my face. I leapt up from where I sat, and went to grab the plate, but he just held it higher, and out of my reach. I pouted, and he just smiled. It was a tiny smile, with no teeth but still a start. I was shocked, and feigned fainting backwards, but I had obviously caught him of guard, as he quickly put the plate down and reached out to catch me, bridal style, with one arm under my knees, and the other one cradling my head to his chest.

"You smiled," I said, through one of my own massive smiles.

He frowned at me, and dropped me. Dick. He didn't even drop me on the sofa. He dropped me on the bloody wooden floor, from about 5 feet up.

"Ow! Derek. I was joking, no need to be such a meanie." I pouted again, because I could, and stood up from my place on the floor to get some pizza. I followed Derek through to the kitchen, and helped myself, earning a glare from him.

"So, you wanna watch a movie?" I asked, since he obviously wasn't going to start talking any time soon. He looked up at me as if I was an idiot.

"Power is out, already said that."

"Boards games?" I asked with a smile on my face. Even though I hated most board games, I loved scrabble, and everyone that knew me, knew I was the king scrabble player.

"Nope." He said, popping the p. I groaned incredulously. "Do you have anything to do, because this is going to get boring really fast."

Derek sighed. "I'll be back." Then he walked out.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" I shouted after him. I didn't get an answer from him, so I sat and ate my pizza. Maybe he went to get some board games from one of his neighbours. Or maybe…

My thoughts were cut short by the lights being switched on.

"No power my ass," came mumbling out of my lips. Derek walked in looking pleased with himself.

"Choose a movie Stiles."

"But Derek I thought the power was out?"

He rolled his eyes before muttering something under his breath. Something along the lines of 'imbecile,' and 'generator'. Ohhhh…. So that's how he got the power back on. I had never thought of that.

I had finished my pizza by now, and placed the plate in the sink. I got glared at for that but walked out anyway.

Derek was socially awkward, and brooding, but he did have a lot of movies. Most of them were horrors, and since it was close to Halloween I decided to pick one. I picked one at random, not checking the name, because it would probably put me off it. Even though I lived with werewolves, and kanima's, and such things, I got scared out of my mind by watching these things. Insidious made me have nightmares for weeks, and my dad banned me from watching something like that ever again.

Well dad wasn't here, and Derek was…. He would protect me.

He sighed at my choice, and looking down to the movie in my hand, I saw I was holding 'The Woman in Black.' I had heard this wasn't that bad. And was rated a 12 for a reason, but I still thought the idea of it was terrifying.

I left Derek to sort the DVD out, since I claimed I had no idea to use the TV. I did know because I have exactly the same one at my house; I just didn't want to be the one the turn out the lights.

The movie was starting now, and was Daniel Radcliffe was on the screen. God he was handsome. I don't know why they picked such a good looking guy to get killed off. They always do.

Lost in my thoughts I let half the movie pass before the Scary parts actually started showing. Like the bit with the fire in the basement, and the woman standing there. And then him digging up the boy.

I wasn't watching most of it though, most of my time I spent with my hands over my eyes, and my knees up to my chest, the blanket that Derek had picked up earlier, draped around me and Derek. It was only when the Woman in Black came up in Daniels face when he returned the child that I screamed. I jumped at least a foot in the air, and landed right beside Derek. I was so close to him, that if anyone came in they would think I was in his lap. Surprisingly though, he brought his arm around me and brought me closer.

I was stunned, with my mouth agape, and my body completely still. I had no idea what to do, so I stayed rigid.

Derek's voice broke me from my thoughts, and I jumped again.

"Calm down," His voice was calm, and soft, and comforting. "It's only a movie."

I tried to calm down by melting into Derek's chest, with my head burrowing into his shirt; I refused to watch the rest of this now. I was already petrified. Derek's warmth engulfed me. My eyes were suddenly too heavy to remain open, and soon enough I was caught up in the land of sleep.

I woke and leant back into the heart radiating from behind me. I must be sleeping by some sort of heat source, like a radiator or a fireplace. My senses were becoming more awake now, and I noticed breathing on my neck and an arm around my waist. I stiffened, and so did the body behind me. Shoot. I was cuddling up with Derek. The brooding, self-hating Derek. The freaking Werewolf Derek that was an Alpha. Now I was freaking. He had tensed. That meant he was awake. I had tensed, so he must know I'm awake.

Shoot. What was I supposed to do? I had never been in this sort of position before. The breathing had stopped on my neck. Was he panicking as much as me right now?

I decided to try and get out. That was a mistake, since it was just awakening me more, which meant Iwas becoming more awake downstairs. This couldn't get any more awkward. I wriggled out, my lower back connecting with his happy self, and I was wrong. This could get more awkward, because now he was trying to get out, but it appeared that the blanket that I had last night was now becoming tighter around us, and we were stuck closer together.

With all the wriggling that had been going on, I closed my eyes, and tried to battle the blush that was rising, but it just became more prominent, rising over my cheeks and neck. I had no doubt my ears were red as well, because they were already heating up. I opened my eyes again, ready to apologise, when I saw that Derek's face matched the redness of mine, and he was staring right at my lips.

"Um, er well…" I stuttered but nothing came out other than mumbled confusion. My eyes wondered down to his lips. They looked the perfect shade of fleshy pink, and they looked so smooth. I wondered what they would taste like if I just reached forward and pressed my lips to them. I broke out of my reverie almost as quickly as I had entered it, and in my haste to get away from my thoughts, I fell to the floor with a bump, got up, mentioning something about the toilet. I could already feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter as I stumbled away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

My hands clutched the edge of the sink; my breath was coming out in pants as I tried to calm down. I didn't doubt that Derek could hear me breathing, but I didn't care.

What was that? Why did I feel so… Warm? My heart must have been thundering in my chest, and all I wanted to do was go home and curl up in my own bed.

I flushed the toilet, even though I hadn't gone, I need something to cover the reason for being in there so long. Derek was in the same place he was when I had come out of the bathroom last night, At the window peering out at the town. I went to join him, going to thank him for letting me stay the night or something, but when I got to the window I was stunned into silence. The level of the water had ridden at least 2 or 3 feet.

Derek broke the silence. "I don't think you are going to be able to go home anytime soon."

He said it slowly, but I could tell that he didn't really want me here that much, or if he did he wasn't showing it, he sighed; again; and went to his bedroom, closing the door as he went.

Not that I minded that he needed time for himself, but I really didn't want to be alone right now. Horror film already forgotten, I was having a hard time from managing my thoughts. Whatever I tried to distract myself with, my thoughts always drifted back to Derek. I glanced out the window one more, it was still raining heavily, and I wondered when it would stop.

How long would I be stuck here with Derek? That question wasn't going to be answered soon, so I left it unanswered.

I decided to make breakfast. The generator was still on, thankfully, and even though the lights sometimes flickered, everything else worked fine- including the cooker. I make scrambled eggs, bacon and toast, for two, hoping that Derek wouldn't mind I helped myself.

"Derek!" I didn't shout, but I knew he could hear me. "I made breakfast…"

The sentence lingered in the air, almost like a question before Derek came plodding along, barefoot into the kitchen, with half towel dried hair, sweatpants, and a white t-shirt, that clung to his chest a bit too much. I handed him his plate, and he sat on a stool before digging in.

Breakfast was silent.

So was the rest of the morning. I showered and had tried using my phone to call my dad to tell him where I was, but there was still no signal. My dad must be worrying, he always thinks the worst of things, so he is either out there searching for me, or he has drunk himself to sleep. The latter sounded most likely. I then took a seat on the sofa, as far as I could be from Derek, who was reading some sort of novel. I didn't think he was into books, I just thought he was more of a 'sit in silence, and dwell on the past,' kinda guy. Obviously not.

"What'cha reading?" I asked out of interest, and boredom. He glanced up at me, as if that were a stupid question, marked his page in the book and set it down on the table.

"What is it Stiles? You have been sat there staring at me for the last half hour. Do I have something on my face?"

He was being nice, well his version of nice, but when he said it out loud like that it made me feel like an idiot. I know I had been staring, but I didn't know he knew I was.

"No?" It came out as a question, but he took it as an answer and sighed. I looked down, flushing a bright red. I didn't know why I was acting like this when I was around him. It was confusing me and I didn't like it, so we just carried on in an awkward silence.

Before I had time to react, a remote was being thrown at my head. "I'm making lunch, what do you want?"

I grinned widely and looked up at Derek, "Whatever you're making." He didn't think this an acceptable answer and whined.

"What do you want?"

I was shocked at how he had replied but just smiled wider than before, I probably looked like the Cheshire cat. He was never this childish, or friendly before. This probably wouldn't be considered that friendly for most people, but this just wasn't normal Derek behaviour.

"I'll come with."

He looked pleased with this answer, and walked with a spring in his step to the kitchen. I don't think I had ever seen him so happy, and that just made me even happier than I already was.

"Cake." I said. I suddenly had this overwhelming need for cake. It wasn't strange this happened all the time, and even though Derek looked surprised, he went over to the cupboard to start taking out the ingredients.

I knew the recipe off my heart, and starting telling him what ingredients we needed, and what he had missed,

"200 grams caster sugar?"

"Check."

"200 grams of Butter?"

"Um, Check."

"4 eggs?

"Yup."

"200 grams self-raising flower?"

"Mmm-hmm,"

"1 teaspoon of baking powder, and 2 tablespoons of milk?"

"Yep."

Good, we had all the ingredients. I didn't know if he had anything for the filling, like jam or icing sugar, but first we need to make a cake.

We had measured the sugar, butter together and had mixed it, Derek had whisked the eggs in a different bowl, and was just about to measure out the flour. The packet was new, and the flour was filling over the top from the amount of pressure he was putting on the sides. Then, all at once, he turned the packet upside down and the flour went everywhere, and formed a large cloud all around Derek. His eyes glowed red, but I couldn't hold it back. I burst out laughing. He turned to glare at me but that just had me laughing even more. His face was white with flour, and it had got stuck in his hair, making him look like a ghost.

I knew he was trying hard to stay serious, and angry, but his façade went, and soon he was laughing too, but not before throwing some flour in my face. I coughed for a moment, but when I had recovered I stuck my hand in the sugar and butter mixed and aimed for his face. It reached its target, and seeing the look of revenge in his eyes, I ran. I hadn't got two steps away before I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist, and the entire bowl of eggs was dumped onto me, both our chests, and the floor. I was struggling to contain my laughter, and was soon attempting to break free from his iron grip, but instead just ended up slipping on the eggs coating the floor, dragging down Derek with me. We landed in a heap, me on the bottom, with Derek looming over me, our chests heaving upon the others. Derek's arm was still wrapped round my waist, and he was straddling me, with one hand propped next the my head. I was breathing heavily due to how close he was to me. My heart beating so loudly I could hear it. My eyes met with his, and he glanced down at my lips quickly, I closed my eyes, taking a breath when Derek's mouth collided with mine. His lips tasted as well as I thought they would, better even, and I itched for more. My lips started moving with his, and they seemed to fit together perfectly. My hands moved themselves to Derek's hair, tugging on him softly. He tightened his arm around me, and leaned away. I whined at the loss of contact, and he just smiled softly

"I have been wanting to do that forever," where the words that next came out his mouth. I had not expected that, but soon I was dragging him in for another kiss as heated as the one before.

Let's just say, we didn't end up finishing the cake.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I melted into Derek's body as we sat on the couch watching the news. We had cleaned the kitchen up, and had had our separate showers, but now we were exhausted. I couldn't be bothered to move a single limb as Derek trailed his fingers up and down my wrist. They were going into excruciatingly boring detail in the news how everyone should stay inside. How we should keep track of the food we eat so we don't have a shortage, and how the Flood situation wouldn't be sorted anytime soon, and that rescue boats would be going round tomorrow.

The phone lines had been reconnected though, and I had managed to get through to my dad, telling him not to worry about me, that I was safe, and with a friend. I didn't tell him which friend, but he knew about the supernatural, and knew they could keep me safe. I assured him that I was anyway.

I had no idea what Derek and I were, and I was worrying. I didn't want to bring it up though either, because I didn't want it to end or to wake up and it was a dream all along. If the hickeys on my neck were any indication, this was not a dream, but I wanted to be sure.

My head was rested in the crook of his neck with my legs thrown over, one arm around my waist, the other still stroking my wrist. His breathing was steady and relaxing, and I soon fell asleep to him heartbeat.

_I ran through the forest, my legs and feet tripping getting snagged on the roots and brambles covering the forest floor. There was a thick fog covering the path that I had lost a while back._

_ Ravens cawed from the trees, watching me stumble, running from the darkness. If I didn't know better they were laughing at me, waiting for me to trip one last time, for the darkness to finally claim me. For some reason I knew that if the darkness did get me, I wouldn't come back out of it, so I carried on running, sprinting. _

_ My lungs were burning, and my pants where coming out shorter than the last each time. My heartbeat was a storm, ready to explode from my chest. _

_ The ravens were laughing louder now, as if something about to happen. _

_ I was falling too suddenly, not remembering that I had tripped, and landed in a pool of red. The darkness closing on in me still. I recognised the smell of blood, and when I looked up all I saw was more surrounding the bodies. All the bodies of the pack, piled in a heap, eyes wide open, staring straight at me._

_ The darkness finally enclosed around me._

I woke with a gasp, thrashing, trying to get away from the darkness, but when I opened my eyes it was light again, and Derek had his arms around my waist, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I stopped thrashing, but I was still shaking rigorously. I buried my head into his neck, clutching his shirt, with tears streaming down my face.

Derek let me cry whilst he was holding me, but once the sobs became less obvious, he pulled back, picked me up bridal style, and look me to his bedroom. He laid us down, and pulled the covers around us. I never pictured that Derek would be into cuddles, but I could really appreciate them at the moment.

"Derek," My voice was ragged, and came out in more of a whisper than anything. "Thank you."

"Shhh, it's okay." He pressed a kiss to my temple, pulled me closer to his chest. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I couldn't manage any words, so I just shook my head. I felt safe in Derek's arms, and under the covers, cased off from the rest of the world, so I closed my eyes once more, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I woke to peppered kisses trailing down my neck. It tickled, and I shivered, but I leant back into the embrace.

"G'd morning," I mumbled, aware of my morning breath. I was also aware that it was the full moon tonight.

I turned to face Derek, and looked at him with confusion.

"What are you going to do tonight? How is the pack going to be here?" I could see the same question was running through his mind, and that he was worried about the pack. He would never admit it, but I knew that he cared deep down.

"I don't know, and it's not safe you being here. I might lose control." Fear was showing in his eyes now. He was worried for me? That just made me mad.

"You're scared of hurting me? Incredible. What about the pack. Jackson clearly isn't going to have enough control to not be restrained, and neither is Erica. They could hurt the others. Hell, Jackson is with Lydia, who I need not remind you is a human. Oh my god, Scott's still in a house full of freaking Hunters; do you not understand we have bigger issues than me here?" My voice was raised, now, nearly shouting and filled with rage.

I was sitting up now, anger a clearly written on my face.

Derek sighed, obviously not impressed with my outburst. I couldn't see his eyes, because they were closed, but I could tell that they were glowing a bright crimson.

"Stiles." He sounded like he had given up now. "Please just let me take care of you."

He opened his eyes to look me in the eyes, his eyes turning back to the stunning green colour they normally are.

"Fine."

He should know now that I never listen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I won't be updating every day any more, because I'm back at school, ARGH! **

** Anyway, I don't own any of the characters...**

* * *

Chapter Six

Derek had just gone to take a shower, claiming it calmed the wolf inside him. I had about 20 minutes to get out of here, and get to Jackson's before Derek realised I was gone. I emptied my school bag, and put my phone in and a spare pair of Derek's clothes in a waterproof bag which I then stacked inside. The hardest thing to do was get out without him missing the fact that my heartbeat wasn't there.

I hoped he was too wolfed out to notice anything.

I needed to get to Jackson's. He was the least in control, and even though he was with Lydia; his anchor, I still needed to make sure they were both safe. I hitched the bag up on to my back and opened the large door just a tiny bit, and then stepped out. I tiptoed down the stairs, cautious not to make any sound.

The bottom floor of the apartment building was already flooded, and as I finished my way down the stairs, the water was already up to my waist. It was still raining outside, making it even harsher to walk through the wind.

As I walked, the water got colder and colder. By the time I was at the door I was already shivering. Jackson's house was only a 5 minute walk, but even that seemed like hours in this cold.

I hadn't realised I had got there so fast though. One moment I was at the end of the street, and the next I was walking up the stairs to Jackson's porch. The stairs to his house was enough of a gap between the floor and the ground to make sure his floor wasn't flooded on the ground floor. I knocked loudly on this door, even though Jackson was a werewolf, I wanted to make sure I had been heard. I couldn't wait to get warm.

Lydia opened the door with a look of confusion on her face. When she saw me her face lightened up considerably, and she grabbed to get me inside.

"Oh my god, Stiles, you must be freezing. Sit down, wait no, just stand there for a second, I'll get you a towel. Just wait a sec…"

Her sentence was cut off when she ran off upstairs. I heard a growl, but she came rushing down, so I didn't get too worried.

"Here," she chucked a towel in my direction, which I caught with numb fingers, and made out for me to follow her. I did. She lead me into the kitchen, where there was an open fire, and a kettle of steaming water. It was like she was somehow expecting me…?

She poured out a cup of tea, and made it just how I liked. 1 sugar and a tiny bit of milk. I grasped it in my hands, letting them get heated by the scorching mug. I was still shivering, but they had settled to just my arms, which was surprising, since they had hardly gone in the water.

"Do you think I could get changed anywhere?" I asked Lydia, looking down at the appearance of my soaking clothes.

"Sure. Do you want me to get anything of Jackson's for you?"

"Nah, it's alright," I said, pulling my rucksack off of my back, and dumping it on the table. It hadn't gotten wet, with it being high up on my bag, and I hadn't even needed the waterproof bag to put all my stuff in.

She smiled at my logic, and pointed to a small bathroom down the hall. Even though the bathroom held only a toilet and a sink, it was as large as my bathroom at home, and had loads of space for me to flail as I attempted to get my soaking clothed over my head. It's easier said than done, and I spent most of my time in there just trying to get the jeans I had foolishly worn off.

The towel that was now settled upon my waist was sodden, and hanging heavily off of me.

It was now that my phone vibrated. Derek's name showing up on the phone, before disappearing again as my back light turned off. I clicked on it, and read the message. It just asked where I was? More precisely, "Where are you Stiles?"

I thought he would be more upset with me just leaving like that. I decided to go back, so I put back on the wet clothes, struggling with the jeans, and opened up the door, to become face to face with a Lydia. I jumped, and squealed.

It was a very manly squeal, I promised myself, but by the smile spreading across her face I was guessing it was as high pitched as I hoped it wasn't.

"Um… Where is Jackson?" I asked suspiciously. I hadn't seen him yet, and it was nearing dark, where the moon would be its highest in the sky.

"Upstairs."

I started up the stairs, but was stopped when the redhead stepped in front of me.

"You can't go up there. Sorry Stiles, but he is mad because I locked him in a circle of mountain ash."

She silenced herself, but a grin was already spread wide across my face.

"That's my girl!" I cheered. She glared at me, and I put my hands up surrender, before my grin mirrored onto her face.

She looked me up and down, her grin exchanging with a look of curiousness.

"You're going? So soon, well okay. See you soon." She kissed me on the cheek, and walked me to the door.

This is why I loved Lydia. She never questioned anything. She never presumed the worst, she just said her goodbye, offered me a coffee to take with me, which I accepted, and then kicked me out the door, telling me to return to the alpha. How she knew I was with him I didn't know.

Before long I was walking back up the stairs to Derek's apartment, and heaving the door to the side, to become face to face with glowing scarlet eyes, the colour of gallons of blood and white fangs protruding from his gums. He was heaving heavily, breaths coming out in pants.

"Derek?" I asked feebly, trying to get through to him in his rage.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS, WONDERING WHERE YOU WERE? IF SOMEONE HAD TOOK YOU, OR YOU HAD GONE OUT AND DROWNED. YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO WALK OUT LIKE THAT WITHOUT TELLING ME!" His voice bellowed, and ricocheted off the walls, making the echoes that came after it almost taunting. He lunged, and I couldn't help but scream as his teeth punctured my side.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you so much for reading this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sadly I don't own Teen Wolf. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but whilst I was writing it I got severe mental block. **

* * *

Chapter Seven

All I could see was darkness. Like in my dream, when the darkness surrounded me, just this time I knew it wasn't a dream due to the heat pulsing through my side. It burned, and I writhed, stopping when a new surge of heat blasted through me.

I blinked through the pain and looked at my surroundings. Everything was covered in scorch marks, like what were currently crawling up the sides of the old hale manor. They licked the walls, and surfaces all around the house. Derek was knocked out against the far wall.

All the memories of what happened before came back to me. Derek shouting at me, then lunging towards me, fangs bared. The pain in my side, then the blackness swept over me.

I felt a sudden hatred for him then. I had known since the dream that I loved him. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, but how could I now that he had destroyed me. I would become a werewolf like Scott. Something I feared being most, more than anything else.

I stood up clutching the blood coated, and ripped shirt. I peeled it up over me and stared down at it. But when I looked there was nothing. Blood, and grime but nothing else, no scar, or open wounds. Nothing.

I strode over to Derek, my breath laboured and scared. I thought it wasn't supposed to happen this soon?

I shook him roughly on the side, but he didn't even move. I took his face in my hands and straddled him. Why wouldn't he wake? I gently slapped his face in another attempt to get him to wake up. He still wouldn't even move.

What had happened to him? Questions formed in my brain, ones that I couldn't answer.

"Derek! Wake up!" I was frantic by now. My fingers traced down to his neck, and stopped to rest over his pulse-point. It was there, but was weak. In a final attempt to wake him I raised my hand and hurled it as fast and hard as I could at his face. Before it made impact a firm hand wrapped tightly around my wrist.

"Stiles?" Derek's voice was coarse, and dry. "What did you do?"

Tears were forming in his eyes now. "What did you do?" ON the final word he broke in my arms, pulling my waist to rest on his chest.

I couldn't do this. He was a monster, he had attacked me, but seeing him this fragile in my hands made me break too. Tears broke down over my face, and I pushed away.

"What did I do? What did I do? You attacked me, I did nothing!"

My voice was raised, but it still came out small and weak.

Derek looked at me with disbelief.

"Nothing. Stiles you set yourself on fire as soon as I b-bit you!" He was staring at me now with fear written clearly on his face. "I was flung against the wall!" His sobs became louder now, and racked his body. "You were on fire."

It was now my turn to look at him with disbelief.

"What do you mean? You bit me. I passed out…?" I was meant to be a statement but came out like a question. Even though he knew it couldn't have happened he saw the flames. Felt the heat cover him and wash throughout him. The flames that licked the room, evident on the walls.

"No." It was the most quiet whisper I had heard. I came out as a breath, but he seemed to understand. Backing away from me as he remembered more, I was a monster. Even more than he was.

I whimpered.

What was I?

* * *

What's Stiles? I decided to make him Supernatural! Anyway, please, please, please review this story, and thank you so much for reading it!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The rain had finally died down to a light drizzle, and rescue boats were scattered across the town, taking people places they needed to be, or dropping crates of food of at houses. They had agreed to take me home. I couldn't spend a moment longer at Derek's without hating myself. Every time I saw the charcoal coloured walls my breath got caught in my throat, and I had to hold in the sobs that threatened to break free.

I hadn't spoken to him either. It had been silent for the last 3 days, with me laying on the couch at night, unable to sleep, and craving to have his warm arms wrapped around me.

But he wouldn't. Every time I went into one room he was in he would walk out as soon as he could, muttering things under his breath. I couldn't stand it so as soon as the first boat arrived that morning; I had begged to be taken home. With my things already packed, I hopped in with a sigh of relief.

It had taken an hour to get home, even with the engine on the back at full speed.

I was so glad when we finally reached my front porch, and I stepped into the water, ankle deep and trod through the water. I walked up the steps to the door and flung it open. We had power, and I was so thankful that the rain hadn't pooled higher and into the house.

"Dad? Where are you?" I shouted, my voice echoing through the house. A clear indication that he was out helping others, because of his job as the sheriff.

I was glad that I didn't have to have a reunion with him. I was too tired, and hurt to talk.

That was half an hour ago, and now I was sat at my desk, typing rapidly at on my laptop after I had reconnected the internet. I read all the myths about fire users, but I still hadn't found anything. I knew nothing, and I hated being clueless.

It was beginning to get light out as I lifted the coffee to my lips. I had considered taking more Adderall, but ended up deciding against it. Caffeine did just the pick me up I needed.

There were notes scattered across my floor and bed, and I was just steps away from finding away what I was, just a few more things needed to be figured out. I had decided in the early hours of the morning that I would ask my dad about it. He knew about werewolves, and I had a feeling he did before I told him. What if he knew more than I thought?

I brought the coffee back up to my lips and tipped the cup back, finding it was empty. I sighed, and began my journey downstairs to get more when the door opened. My dad was stood, soaking wet with rain water, and wiping a hand over his eyes.

"Dad?"

He jumped in surprise, and before I had time to react, he had jumped up the remaining stairs I had to get down and enveloped me in a hug.

" Son." He sounded so relieved. "When did you get here?"

I looked at the clock on the far wall, on calculated that I had been here for a full 17 hours.

"17 hours ago." I said through a yawn. I hadn't slept in almost 4 days, due to caffeine, and my thoughts that invaded my brain as soon as I was settled enough to lie down. I was exhausted.

He grabbed my shoulders and brought me back to look me in the eye.

"You look terrible! When was the last time you slept?" I shrugged, and avoided his gaze. "What happened at Derek's?"

So he had known I was there. I needed answers, so I just asked him outright, looking him in the eyes as I asked, "What the hell am I?"

He looked shocked, and recoiled from me, as if I had slapped him.

"Oh." He said. I had absolutely no idea what he meant. "Son, I think you better sit down…" He scurried off, not checking to see if I had followed him, and put the kettle on.

So he did know.

I followed and sat down on the sofa, leaning back onto the cushions, with my eyes fixed on the ceiling. I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes. They didn't open, and soon soft snores came from my now open mouth. I was finally asleep.

_I was in a meadow, and the sun shone down on me as I rode around in circles on my bike. "Stiles! Lunch!" A woman's voice echoed through the clearing. I recognised that voice. I just didn't know where from. I turned around to see who had shouted for me. There, in a white dress and flowing brown hair stood my mom, her green eyes sparkling with joy. I smiled and started to ride over there. The wheels turned too slowly, and I wanted to get to my mom. To protect her. I don't know why, but I needed to save her, even though she looked perfectly happy. My gaze caught hers, and soon I was shouting for her, as a strange shadow appeared behind her. The man, for that was what the shadow belonged to brought a large knife above his head, and as my mother turned to see what was there, her crashed the blade into her chest. She fell to the ground in a heap. I couldn't move. I wanted, needed to go help her, but soon the man was glancing back up at me, with a wicked smile on his face. An urge of hatred surged through me, creating a pressure inside of me. I needed to get it out, and with that thought I burst into flames, and made them creep across the ground, right when my mom was laying; limp and lifeless; and where the man was still stood above her. They engulfed them both. The man was screaming now, and the flames took his life. The flames finally engulfed me._

I woke with a start, panting and sweating, my arms sticking to the blanket around me.

It was beginning to get dark outside. I must have been out for hours. I looked around the room. My dad was settled on the kitchen table, on his laptop.

I slowly arose from the couch and trudged over to him, taking the seat next to him.

"Umm…" my hand reached up to rub the nape of my neck. I felt horrible for bringing it up, but I asked, "How did mom really die?"

Regret filled his eyes, and tears glistened in the corners of then. He knew he had to answer all my questions, and I wouldn't give up until he told me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait. I know it wasn't that long, but it seems like forever since I wrote anything, so here is my latest chapter, I hope you like it!**

** I don't own Teen Wolf...**

* * *

Chapter Nine

My breath hitched in my throat. It wasn't a dream. It was a memory, and dad had lied to me all along.

I couldn't take it, and soon it was too hard to see through my eyes properly, tears glazing them. It was the man who killed her, and in return I had killed him.

When I realised that, my breathing got worse, and for the first time in forever I was having a panic attack. My airway closed, and I was wheezing, trying to somehow get the air flowing through me.

My dad had my head in his hands, and was gripping my cheeks hard, trying to stop it. But nothing worked, my face was turning red. The tears were stroking freely down my cheek now, and I could taste the salt in my mouth. It was getting hotter, and soon enough it was so hot that my dad had to take his hands away. When he did I was able to choke some air down to my lungs, but the burning just grew.

It grew and grew, until the flames started to seep from me. I took in air quickly then, my airway wide, and welcoming. The ceiling was blackening, as was the wall closest to me, and my dad was staring in shock. What if I hurt him? This was the thing that was able to reign me in, and the red, roaring flames receded back, so they were just oozing slightly from my fingertips, like a candle flame. I circled my fist around it, and I was fully out, with no fire coming from anywhere. I was calm now. I couldn't lose myself like that again, my heart calm. It was surprising how calm I was, considering, and it was only then that I looked into my father's eyes. They were calm, like mine, but I could etch out fear, and sadness.

"I hadn't thought you would be so well at controlling it son, not even your mother could do it that well at your age."

"Mom was like this? Why didn't you ever tell me?" My voice hadn't betrayed me yet, but I knew soon that it would break as soon as there was too much for me to handle. It was already borderline.

"Because we didn't know it would happen Stiles. All of this is rare. It hardly ever happens twice in a row."

"Bull. You knew well that it would happen." I didn't know where the sudden burst of rage, and confidence came from, but I was glad for it. "And because you never told me, someone close now fears me. And I wish he didn't, because I care for him more than you could ever know. He hates me, and I hurt him. I brought up old scars, and now he won't even come near me. Whenever I am in the same room as him he will make up some excuse to leave. Some stupid excuse so he doesn't have to see me, and think of how stupid he was to let me close to him, just so I could hurt him."

My eyes were gleaming now, and clouded over with saltwater and sadness. I had no idea how my dad would react to that, but I couldn't bear to look him in the eye. When I felt strong arms around me, my knees weakened, and collapsed on themselves so my dad help my full weight.

"Shh…" I think he was trying to be reassuring, and I let him, since I couldn't even speak up to him through my sobs to tell him to stop. "It's okay, Derek will forgive you."

I had absolutely no idea how to react to the fact that he knew it was Derek.

"How did you know?"

"You were at his house all this week were you not? I guessed."

So he was clever.

"Look son, I don't think you should let this get in your way. You love him. So tell him. I know what it feels like to love someone. I loved your mother for a long time, she was my everything, and then you came along, and you shared the love I held for her. When she died, I wasn't there. I was working, and I didn't get to tell her one last time that I loved her. Love her. So don't leave it too late son, if I'm correct, he probably loves you just as much, since never in all your life have I met someone who didn't once they got to know you."

I think that was the longest thing my dad had ever said since mum died. I smiled up at him, and noticed the tears in his own eyes.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too son, now go and get him tiger." He smiled down at me, and I smiled right back at him. He pulled me back against his chest for one last hug whispering in my ear as he did, "You are the spark, control the flame on the inside, control the flame on the outside."

I guess he had more to tell me, a lot more, but at the moment I was contempt with that, as I got on a speedboat and rode away on the lowering water levels, and into the sunrise.

The stairs to the door to his flat seemed steeper, and longer, and it took what seemed hours to get up them, all the while, my patience was getting weaker and shorter. My throat was dry when I reached the top, and as I gulped, it felt like dry sandpaper.

The journey down the everlasting corridor felt like just that, everlasting, and when I knocked hard on the big sliding door, it seemed like forever until he finally opened it.

"Grmf"

I stared at him, my pulse quickening. I had no doubt he could hear it, since I could.

"What do you want?" He tried again, opening the door a tiny bit wider than it already was.

I was in shock. I had no idea what I was supposed to say. The silence became eerie, and soon sweat started to make my neck itch. It was unbearable to stand there with his gaze upon my face.

He was about to say something again but I stopped him with my own stupid voice.

"I love you."

* * *

**Well thank you for reading this and please, please, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated for ever, but I went to a wedding this weekend, otherwise I would have posted a lot more!**

** I don't own Teen Wolf, though I wish I did!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Derek's face was empty. I couldn't read him, and he stood there for minutes, just staring at me, blinking at times, and gulping occasionally. I wished he would say something, so when his mouth finally opened agape, my heart started to roar in my chest. His breathing was unsteady, and I looked down for a second.

I wondered briefly if I did the wrong thing. I knew I did the wrong thing, but since I said those three words, a great weight was lifted from my chest, so I looked back up. His Adams apple bobbed once. I blinked, and when my eyes opened again, the door sliding shut. He couldn't see my face, but I bet he could smell the salt from the tears rolling from my face.

He would never speak to me again. I knew it. I shouldn't have said anything, but I had to. I turned, with my back to the floor, and slid down to sit on the floor, my legs sliding out in front of me.

"Please, Derek," I whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear as soon as I said it. I knew he already thought I was a stupid child.

"Please."

**Derek's POV**

I could hear his quiet begs, and smell the tears running down his cheeks, and it was unbearable. I wanted to run out there, and tell him I loved him too. Tell him that I have for a long time, but I can't. Not after Kate. She left me broken, and even though Stiles has been slowly fixing me, I still can't.

I can't tell Laura. I knew she would have loved him just as much as I did, and I wish he was able to meet her, able to see how alike they were, but that will never happen, because everyone I loved are dead.

The smell of salt was stronger now, and I only just realised that my own tears were forming in my eyes.

A sudden smell of burning flesh filled the room, and I was out the door before any other thought could stop me.

** Stiles POV**

The flames were searing my skin, and I couldn't make myself care. The burning sensation was comforting, the sting keeping me from my thoughts about Derek. They licked up my arms, and blackened my clothes. I kept them from burning the walls, so Derek didn't have a reminder of his family. The door sprung open, gliding along the wall, and Derek came storming out. I hoped he wouldn't. I didn't move, because I physically couldn't, but when he came out I wished I had left.

His hands gripped onto my hand that was still burning with an intense heat. I stopped it immediately, but his skin was already red and blistered.

"Derek! What were you thinking?" A sudden reflex started, new, brighter flames sprung from my palms, brushing over his wounded hands. He gasped, but I didn't stop. I couldn't.

The shock covering his face soon turned to relief, and as soon as I took my hands away I looked down to his hand, to see the redness completely disappeared. My mouth opened, and I took in a sharp intake of breath.

When I looked back up to him, he was staring at me, awe on his face.

I momentarily forgot about everything, my massive mistake, and when I looked into the green eyes locked with mine, and couldn't help but love him more.

I don't know who initiated it, but our teeth clashed together in haste, lips melded together, and tongues twisted together, battling for dominance.

He lead me back into the apartment, tripping over the mat as we went, him dragging me to the floor.

He landed on top of me, and the breath disappeared from my lungs.

I saw Derek's lips move, but I couldn't hear anything. He was repeating it over and over, the whispers becoming more confident each time.

"I love you Stiles, God, I love you so much." I dragged my hands up to jis hair, and pulled him down, colliding our lips together again. He carried on whispering those three words into my mouth, and I trailed kisses down his neck, along his jawline, over his eyes and along his cheekbones then back to his lips.

"God, I love you too." The words came out of my mouth again, and soon enough we were kissing each other with so much meaning, and so much passion, hidden under need.

I didn't know I needed anyone like I needed Derek, but in this moment I needed him more than anything.

"I love you."

I woke up to strong arms latched around my waist, and a warm breath on my neck. I turned in his grasp, careful not to wake him up, and stared at his sleeping form.

His face was so peaceful, all the stress lines that were normally there were smooth, and his lips were swollen from the kisses we shared.

His stomach was bare, and my hands wandered down to trace his six pack. They moved up, and traced over his collarbone. My fingers leaded up over his Adams apple, and they ran over his lips. They wandered higher and were about to trce over his lidded eyes, but stopped when forest green eyes stared contentedly into his. My lips spread into a wide smile, and he lead forward, and when I refused to kiss him he pouted.

"Nuh-uh, I have morning breath." I said whilst covering my breath.

I whipped the sheets off, to reveal my boxers, and stood, before standing up. My first step was loud, and I lifted up the next to take another step before my wrist was dragged and I was dragged in for another kiss.

* * *

**Sooooo... I added some Derek POV in there...I hope you don't mind, Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Sorry about how late this chapter is.**

** Anyway, I don't own Teen Wolf :( I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

The flooding had gone down considerably in the last day, and I was finally able to walk outside without getting my pant legs wet, so now here I was, hand in hand with the one and only, Alpha of the Hale Pack, Derek Hale.

I was generally ecstatic, and he probably knew that by the rate in which my heart was drumming. Sometimes, when anything got too intense, or quiet, I would conjure my healing flames, in just my palm, and laugh when he squirmed. It really was enjoyable to watch, and I couldn't help the occasional grin that spread from ear to ear.

After a long silence, I was the first to break it. "Derek?"

"Yeah?" His voice was a little concerned, even though he knew he shouldn't be.

"Can we tell my dad first?"

My voice was soft, and when he replied with, "Of course, babe," (who knew he where one for pet names?) I reached up to kiss him gently on the lips.

Dad was sat watching catch ups of all the football games we missed, and was surprised when we both walked in through the door. And I thought i had a big smile. My dad's eyes shone, and his mouth was stretched wide. He strode over to me and enveloped me in a hug, then gave one to Derek, who stood awkwardly for a while, before returning it.

"I guess you don't mind that me and your son are dating then, Sir?"

It came out in a question, but my dad just laughed at the ridiculousness of it.

"Mind? You think I mind that you make my son happy? I haven't seen him this happy or ages. You do him good."

My cheeks where ablaze. Not literally, but it felt like it.

"Now, not that I mind you being here, but me and my son have something important to discuss." His tone was now serious. "I wouldn't mind you staying, since you will need to hear this as well."

"Of course, Sir." My dad looked wearily at him.

"Derek," He sighed, "Please just call me John."

"Yes Sir, I mean John." Now it was Derek's time to blush. I had never seen him react to something so small.

We all took a seat, Derek and I on the double sofa, our hands entwined, and dad on the armchair.

"So as you all know," Dad started, "Stiles is starting to acquire some, um, powers. These include the controlling of one or more elements, Now in your case you control fire at the moment, but you will also start to notice heightened senses, smell, sight, taste, everything.

"You will start smelling things, like emotions, much like the wolves. This is because you are a descendant of the Mountain Wolf. This wolf was a guardian of wildlife, and other animals. In some time you will be able to control yourself more, and fully change into a wolf.

"Your appearance, though larger than a normal wolf, won't be as big as a werewolf, but you will be much stronger than them. Your mum," he looked down, tears in his eyes, "was a Mountain Wolf descendant, and she was killed because people grew jealous of her powers and strength. Anyway," He shook his head, carrying on, "You will be much stronger, and will gain connection to your pack that you didn't have before. This will include knowing when one is hurt, or sad, or in danger. You, being more higher, in say, rank, will have control, and be able to command them.

"Though Derek is still the Alpha, you will had some leader like qualities, that no-one can ignore. Derek will have already noticed some of these changes, but I doubt that any of the other betas, or pack members will have. You will need to inform them as soon as you can."

With that he excused himself to make tea. He came back to silence, and only then asked if anyone had questions. I was the first to ask anything.

"How come this has only started now?"

He glanced at Derek quickly. "You have always been able to do this, you were trained when you were younger, but when your mother died, no one could train you, so we repressed your memories. It was for the best."

"Okay then, who is 'we,' and why haven't my memories come back if I know about the supernatural and stuff like that, I mean, surely I should remember, that's what happens in all the films when people get there memories repressed?"

Dad rolled his eyes, "You will get them once Deaton takes it off of you. Any other questions?"

I thought long and hard for some moments, then turning to Derek I checked if he wanted to say anything. I was met with an empty stare, I think I was taking this better than he was, and I was the one it was happening to. I looked back to dad and shook my head.

"Well then," he said, finality in his voice, "I have nothing more to tell you since I know no more than what I just told you. You better go see your pack, they will all be wondering what has happened to the both of you."

He smiled at us, then shooed us out the door, both of us still holding our teas.

I glanced at him quickly. "Did you grab the keys for my jeep?"

He glared at me, one of those Sourwolf glares, which made me forget about this whole situation and think before the flood. "No, Stiles. I did not get your keys." He said extremely monotone, took his hand from mine, and walking ahead.

I saw my opportunity, so I took it. Using a head start, I ran and jumped straight onto his back.

"Yeehaw!" I shouted, seeing a smile finally break out on his face as he hitched me higher upon his back.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short, and I haven't updated in a while, but I forgot to take my charger with me when I went home this weekend, so I couldn't use my laptop :( I nearly died without my baby! Anyway please review! thank you so much for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Soooo... I know this chapter is short, but at the moment its all you are getting. I might not be able to update for a while, because soon I will have to start revising for my end of year tests... Yay... But anyway, Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer= I Don't own Teen Wolf :(**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

**Derek's POV**

Even though Stiles was tall, carrying him was nothing to me. His arms were a comfort around my neck, and his legs resting lightly upon my hips. He couldn't see me, but I had a smile on my face, and it seems like he's the only one who is able to make me smile nowadays. I am grateful for him, because I can finally see myself having a great life with him.

I woke up this morning, and realised that he was much more than what we thought. He was my mate, and wolves mate for life.

We neared Scott's house now, only about 3 blocks away, and from here I could hear the whole pack greeting each other, and laughing together.

"Woah!" Stiles said upon my back. "I can hear that!" I turned and looked at him incredulously. He could already control his senses? I though his dad said it would take some while.

I was amazed though, and when he just of my back, and stared up at me with the same amazing face I had, I smiled.

"Well done." He reached up and kissed me.

"I'll race you."

**Stiles POV**

"I'll race you." I wanted to test if this energy I had in me could do more than just hear, so I tore out of his arms that were circling around me and raced of. The air was cold on my face, and the street was a blur. I was running faster than I ever had. That I had ever seen anyone run, and it felt amazing. Derek was behind me, but he was still far behind me, even with his wolf powers he couldn't catch up to me, and I was ecstatic. When I stopped at Scott's door, I didn't wait for Derek to arrive before I knocked loudly on the door. Isaac answered almost immediately, with a beam on his face, but it soon disappeared.

"Where's Sourwolf?" I laughed at the nickname I made up when I first met Derek.

"We had a race," I replied, he gave me a questioning glare, "And I beat him."

He looked even more surprised than when he got an A- in chemistry.

"What? What are you on about?" I grinned even wider.

"I'll tell you all once slow coach gets here," then turning my head, I shouted as loud as I could, "Derek! Get your ass here RIGHT NOW!" I just laughed when I heard a "I'm coming," from about a block away.

"Wait? Isaac said, "You could hear that?" I nodded and walked in, not giving anything away.

He just looked really awkward, and held the door for Derek, who came in about 10 seconds later, a bewildered look upon his face.

**Derek's POV**

He sped off at an alarming speed, in a blur of the red and brown of his clothes. I stood there for a while, staring at the end of the road where he had just disappeared to. I ran slowly, knowing he had already got to Scott's when I heard a knock as the door. I ran, listening to their conversation.

"Derek! Get your ass here RIGHT NOW!"

I sighed. "I'm coming." I sped up, and was soon greeting Isaac who was waiting for me, I nodded, and took my place next to Stiles, taking hold of his hand to see the confused look on all the packs face. I turned and buried my face into Stiles hair when the questions started coming.

Scott was the first to say anything ,"WHAT IS THIS?"

Then Isaac, "Why did Stiles beat you in a race?"

Then Jackson, "Why are you holding hands?"

Scott again, "Are you sleeping with my best friend?"

Allison…"Finally…"

Erica, "Oh my God at last!"

And finally Lydia, with "Thank god you finally got together! The sexual tension was unbearable!" When a silence fell on the room. I dragged my face out of Stiles hair to see why everyone had stopped talking.

Stiles stood there, his palm outstretched and flames covering them, leaping around his fingers and over his skin, shimmering like gas flame, blue with orange tips. I hadn't seen this fire before, but it was beautiful.

Stiles had his concentrated look on his face, but glanced up to see the effect he was having on the pack. Their faces were glorious, terror lacing them, with surprise smacking them in the face.

Stiles burst out laughing, making the flames disappear, then said, "Someone get me food, then I will explain," with glee written all over his face. "Preferably curly fries!" he shouted back, from where he had already taken his hand back, and disappeared in a flash to sit on the sofa.

Shaking my head I joined him.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you so much for reading this story, I hope you like it so far :)**

** Love, Wake-up-Stiles xxx**


	13. SORRY!

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in, like, ages, but I've had school tests, and important stuff to do... I will update as soon as I can, I promise, but I also have really bad writers block. I just promise soon :(**

** Love from Wake-up-Stiles xxx**


End file.
